Glee Trek
by Amethyst King
Summary: What happens when New Directions gets thrown into the 23rd century? Reas to find out! There will be 5 chapters, probobly rated T.
1. Chapter 1

This will have 5 chapters. And a plot. And Music. And Kurt. And maybe even tribbles if you ask nicely...

Won't be updated daily cuz i have finals coming up :'(

The _Enterprise_ was shaken mercilessly in the spacial anomiley.

"Hull breaches on decks 1 zru 6, life support failing!" Chekov cried as a piece of the ceiling fell off and hit him.

The _Enterprise_ had taken quite a beating, but never anything like this. They were literally drifting through time and the away team was missing.

The screen showed a marvelous display of planets exploding and rebuilding, black holes spitting out light; it would have been a marvelous display if lives weren't in the balance.

Captain Kirk was holding on to his command chair for everything he was worth. Even Spock's unflappable serenity was crumbling.

"All remaining power to life support! Bridge to Engineering!"

"Cap'n she's completely unstable!"

"Get a transport lock on the away team. Cut power from everything but life support and sickbay!"

"I got a transporter lock but it's completely unstable. We should wait until-"

"Get them back NOW Scotty!"

"Aye cap'n"

_Meanwhile back in William McKinley High school, the Glee Clubbers choose songs for regionals..._

"Let's do some My Chemical Romance!" squealed Tina when Mr. Scue brought up the topic of new rock music

"You can't dance to MCR, let's do some Blink 182" protested her boyfriend, Mike.

The couple argued as Mercedes texted Kurt for what was surely the seventieth time that day

_Where r u? Haven't spoken since u got 2 Dalton. U got a new bf or what?_

Finn looked back to her, the seat next to her respectfully left vacant in memory of one of New Direction's first members.

"I haven't heard from Kurt in a while either." he said, knowing exatly what was on the curvy young woman's mind.

"I think he got abducted by aliens and taken to Planet Mexico and they're doing tests on him" added Brittany with concern.

Artie put a kind hand on her cheerios unoform clad shoulder.

"Brittany, Mexico isn't a planet" he said fondly

"Then why are there aliens from there?"

Artie just smiled. His girlfriend was so cute when she was stupid (which was most of the time)

"Then where is he?"

"Kurt's at-"

_"Engineering to bridge! Scott to Bridge!"_

"Kirk here"

"I've got the transporter lock on them, but their genetic codes are-"

"Beam them on dammit!"

Rachel diva'd out of Glee club yet again. She had no desire to preform tasteless, swear-filled music created by one Marilyn Manson.

David Karofsky waited around the corner, orange slushy in hand. Orange was the one flavor that he had seen Kurt sip on with those delicate, full lips...

"Dammit you fag" he whispered to himself, tempted to dump the frozen treat down his pants to cool himself off. With -_him_- gone, Rachael Berry was the closest he was going to get

She turned the corner, sugar, ice, and corn syrup flew through the air and-

She was gone

Thirteen people appeared on the transporter pad in Engineering, but none of them belonged to the _Enterprise_ crew

Or in the 23rd century.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I know there's no Kurt in this chapter but BE PATIENT. He will show up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my imagination amd my computer


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up, the bright lights on his face making him feel like he was in a hospital

Maybe he was...

Maybe he was halluciating.

"Yeah, hallucinating" he weakly assured himself. He wasn't abducted by aliens.

Then someone came over to him with a hint of a southern accent and a hint of annoyance to accompany it. Two other figures were with him, including a strange looking man with pointed ears.

"He's coming around. Spock, I don't think a nerve pinch was the best move on this poor guy. Sensor scans indicate that he's from the early 21st century, before World War three."

"How can you be sure of the boy's origins?"

"The kid's covered in carbon monoxide gas and asbeastos fibers. The bioligical filters were having a field day with this one. It's a miracle he made it to seventeen"

Finn heard a groan from across the room. He looked over to see Artie on his back underneath what looked like a Cat scan machine.

The one who was probobly the doctor hurried over to him, and removed the chamber.

Artie woke up and screamed bloody murder.

"Spock, hold 'em down! He can't walk yet, his legs are too weak!" called the doctor to the strange elf-man

The one called Spock reached over to help. Finn was impressed by his strength. Artie had put on about 5 pounds of muscle since joining football, but the Spock gut had to be as strong as Sam, Puck, Karofsky, Mike, himself, and Coach Bieste put together.

Artie was flailing his arms and legs and screaming, but when he noticed his legs he froze.

"W-what the! How'd you! My legs!" He stammered.

Artie stuttered disjointed swears and thank yous for probobly a minute solid when a third man came in. He was tall, blond, and had a particular air of overconfidence.

"Heard that the last 2010 kids were awake so i decided to welcome them to our world." He said in a voice that perfectly matched his personality.

"So, you have first names in wherever you're from? Or are you like Uhura-no-first-name?" he asked

"Artie Abrhams" said Artie

"Get me the hell out of this place!" demanded Finn

"Captain, I believe that the young man on your left requires more convincing thst this time and place is not a hallucination than the recent biplegic." Said Spock

"Good idea. Doctor, bring these guys down to dinner after alpha shift ends in a half hour. The rest of the people he was with will be there too. Prepare something that they'll find palletable like- o wait. Replicator food. Duh."

"So, what you're saying is that you were trying to get your people back when you guys found us" Said Mr. Schue

"Tha' sounds about right" added Scotty

"And we're stuck here with these future-nerds until you can get us back to 2010?" Said Santana, looking in Chekov and Sulu's direction

"Don't call them nerds." insisted Artie "That doctor fixed my legs."

"And he's kinda cute" Mercedes muttered to herself looking at Ensign Chekov

Brittany piped up for the first time since they'd got there

"I had a dream like this once, only the smart guy with pointy ears was a fairy and he turned Kurt into a cheesecake using a magic wand made out of toenails.

There was a long pause in which Spock raised an eyebrow and was heard muttering something about the dysfunctional public education system of the 21st century. Everyone from the Glee club passed this off as Brittany being her usual, ditzy self but Finn was silent.

"You don't think that Kurt could be here too, could he? I mean, whoever they were who messed with the transort thingy would want everyone who's ever been in Glee, wouldn't they?"

But she was far too interersted in the young Russian whom she was gazing at as he did subspace equations

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, come in Captain Kirk." said the speakers in their feminine voice

"nghnnnn Kirk here."

"Incoming transmission from an unknown source in Romulan subspace"

"On screen. This better be important at two hundred hours in the morning"

A blond woman in an antique tracksuit appeared on the display

"Good morning Captain. I understand you just abducted a ridiculous amount of hair and mediocrity known as the New Directions Glee club..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sue Sylvester turned off the comm and was quite pleased with herself.

Sure, she was doing someone else's dirty work, but she wanted Schuester gone for good too. And Nero promised to keep up his end of the bargain and make sure the Glee kids were stuck here, too.

You see, Nero came back to life as these space-people often do and hated Spock even more. Not only did this Romulan want Spock dead, but his whole family for the last 300 years, starting with his mother's great-great-great-great- grandfather, a man by the name of William Schuester-Pillsbury.

Sue shuddered. She hated to think of someone with a mother as vile as Emma Pillsbury, but from the looks of Spock, he took more after his weirder-looking father. Then again, all of the people on this so-called mining ship looked weird: Tattoos, bald women, ick. But at least they weren't mediocre. Speaking of mediocre, there was one of those little parasitic bipolar little freaks missing...

Kurt looked up at the planet's distant star and wiped his brow. The grave was dug and the body was perfectly preserved in Delta Vega's atmosphere.

He looked down at the man. His mind was finally at peace, but it left his human companion in a seemingly permanent state of unrest. Mr. Spock had been like a second father to him, minus the tacky hats and with pointier ears.

The small boy opened up his hand to see Mr. Spock's will.

_To whomever may read this:_

_After you read this, I will be deceased. I ask that you do not attempt to revive me. I am old and tired and I desire peace. Please notify James Tiberius Kirk and the rest of the crew of the U.S.S _Enterprise_ of my death. I have been searching for a way to return a young boy by the name of Kurtis Bartholomew Hummel to his home in 21st century Lima, Ohio. He is a very skilled young man, although his world finds him inferior because of his sexual orientation. I recommend him for Starfleet Academy. May my equipment be used by whomever may require use of it._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Ambassador Spock, Son of Sarek and Amanda Greyson._

YES I KNOW THIS IS JUST PLOT FLUFF AND EXPOSITION. IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE.


End file.
